Naruto SubZero
by PYRO THE FIREGOD
Summary: What if naruto had Haku's powers with a little twist. Naruto Mortal Kombat crossover. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Sub Zero**

**Authors Notes: I always wondered what Naruto would be like if he had** **Haku's bloodline and learned how to use it at a young age. I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat so there. And I added a minor tweak. **

**This is a story that I got permission from the author to continue I have also tweaked it a lot. Sorry for not going with some of your original idea's Bulrog the God but I kept most of your ideas. I happen to like the kill me orange jumpsuit. I also redid the Format. Hope you like it.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**CHAPTER: 1**

/Naruto age: 5/

On a cold night Naruto was getting his usual beatings from the villagers, and was being tormented to no end. Then he passed out from blood loss and soon found himself in complete darkness. When suddenly he heard his name repeated over and over telling him to wake up or else he'll die. When he realized the villagers were tormenting Him (again) calling him names like "demon" and "hell spawn." One of the villagers even went as far as cutting both of his eyes. Naruto reeled back in pain, clenching his eyes shut. While he was crying in pain the villagers were hooking up a large hose to a fire hydrant (I don't care if they have those or not). Then they fired the water at Naruto. But it stopped when Naruto held up his hands. This shocked Him and everyone around. And all the while he said in his mind, "What just happened did I stop the water?" Then he twirled his hands around and the water followed he even splashed some in his face to clean himself. This was only one thing that shocked them though; the other fact was that his eyes were open and he can see. Only they were completely white with red scars running down them.

And his arms were glowing blue from his hands to his elbows. Then a villager who happened to two be a male and female Uchihas (remember that) spoke up and said, "Why are we just watching the demon play with water, lets kill him now!" This seemed to get the villagers to snap out of their trance and focus their attention on killing the poor blond.

Now Naruto was scared, he didn't know what to do so he closed his eyes and yelled "Stay back! Stay back!!!"

After a few minuets Naruto heard an explosion and opened his eyes to see everyone's frozen figures, two were even in cased in blocks of ice. Then Naruto noticed his breath was giving off steam even though it was warm out. But it was kind of hard to tell because it was getting dark.

Then he saw the male Uchiha was not fully frozen and the Uchiha said, "**YOU** **BASTARD! YOU NO GOOD DEMON** **PRICK I'LL KILL YOU FOR FREEZING MY MOTHER!!!!" **Naruto saw what the man was going to do. But Naruto raised his and slits were made in his hand and then a head of a creature came out and launched itself at the Uchiha's head. He hooked on the man's throat before he could finish his fire technique. Then Naruto said, "**GET OVER HERE!!!" **And the man's head ripped off (think of Scorpions fatality).

Only one thing went through the boy's mind after that, 'Ewwwwwww!!!! That creature's inside of me!?' While thinking he didn't noticed the small figure approaching the area until. "Mom, Itatchi? MOM! BROTHER!" Then Naruto turned to see a very shocked Sasuke. Who said, "Who are you!? Why did you kill them?" Naruto was about to answer when

Sasuke started to charge at him so he could knock the living daylights out of the young cryomaster. But Naruto saw this coming and somehow was able to see movements slower and see inside of the Uchiha's body. This however only lasted for a few moments before he used the remaining water around the ground and made a small ice wall blocking Sasuke attacks.

Then Naruto raised his hand and closed it into a fist and all the ice around the area exploded and instantly turned to water. And the wall in front of Naruto shattered and sent Sasuke flying. The force was so intense that Sasuke landed twelve feet from where he started running, and was instantly knocked unconscious. Naruto however remained unfazed, as if the ice could care less about him.

When an Anbu finally arrived, he saw water everywhere, a shocked Naruto, and an unconscious Sasuke. Then a silver haired Anbu named Kakashi Hatake asked Naruto what had happened even though he hated the boy with his very soul. Naruto just said, "I need to see the Hokage right away." But before Kakashi could ask any more questions Naruto took off. Now Kakashi was curious so followed the boy to the Hokage's office and stood outside the window listening to the Sandaime's and Naruto's conversation.

"Naruto why do want to see me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Old man what do know about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me one day, I just didn't know it would be today. You're mother belong to a highly dangerous clan known as the Uzumaki clan they specialize in assassinations by controlling water and ice. You're father's clan known as the Kazama clan, had a powerful bloodline that could see any Movement and copy any jutsu whether it belongs to another bloodline or not. You also have x-ray vision that allows you to see what you want. The also had a built in spear that you control. Why did you ask me?" Sarutobi said.

"You don't notice my all white eyes and glowing blue arms?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I have very bad eye sight and if you have a slit in your hand that means you went on a killing spree. And that you've awakened your bloodline. And to keep you from going on another massacre I'll keep tabs on you and send you on probation. After that I'll train you by giving you you're clan scrolls." Sarutobi Said.

Naruto told the old man about what has happened and didn't leave out any detail.

Sarutobi was shocked that the villagers would do such a thing to a little boy. But if they found out they would have a reason for killing little Naruto. That was a risk he was not willing to take so he told Naruto, "Keep this incident a secret but you can use your bloodline. And tomorrow come back to my office and I will have your scrolls and some of your clan's official clothes that are fit for a ninja of high standards."

"But I like my cloths." Naruto said. "I don't want new ones." He protested.

"Fine you don't have to wear the new cloths just keep them incase you want to some day" Said the Sandaime.

And with that Naruto left to go to his secret probation in apartment.

Through all this Kakashi only heard something about eyesight. Then watched as the cryomancer left and wondered what they talked about that was so important. As he was pondering this he thought it was for his own good that he didn't push the subject and took off to his own house and got to bed. All the while he was wondering what had happened that night but simply shook it off.

He knew that he will find out in the future, and dozed off to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning Naruto got up and looked into the mirror. He found his eyes were normal blue again. He smiled. He liked his blue eyes he wondered if it would turn back when he used his blood limit. He then picked up a bar of soap and froze it. His eyes stayed the same though. He thought that it might be because it wasn't that blood line. He would have to asked Sarutobi about it. He then hurried off to Hokage tower.

Naruto could hardly wait to get to the Hokage's. He was getting special training for his clan's powers and how to control it. When he arrived Sarutobi said, "Ah! Naruto! I have a surprise for you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**A/N: R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Sub Zero**

**Author notes: **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Chapter: 2**

/Naruto age: 5/

The Hokage could see how happy the boy was and it broke his heart to have the boy know that his mother, Frost had betrayed her clan. Then there was the fact that he had lied to Naruto, having told him a fake name for his mother's clan. The truth is that he belongs to the Lin kue a proud clan that has entered Mortal Kombat for centuries. But after a series of losses they now hide in a secluded part of the world. And he knows that they may never hear of him. They might actually be dead.

'NO!' thought the Hokage. 'He has a right to know about everything.' And with that the old Hokage came out of his thoughts to be greeted by a chibi Naruto asking him when the training would start.

"Naruto" Started the old man. "I have not been completely truthful around you." And Naruto just looked at him like a cow looks at a train.

And Naruto asks, "What do mean?" In utter confusion mixed with a bit of sadness.

The Hokage sighed and said, "Your bloodline that belonged to your mother is called Hyoton, and your fathers is called the Angel Eye and the Demons Fist." Naruto listened intently after that, he learned about everything from his mother's real clan to her betrayal. Nothing was left out, and Naruto was shocked to hear of his mothers betrayal, the only living relative on fathers side is now a specter in another dimension (remember that), and his bloodlines could be awakened by mass fear and the want of bloodshed.

Eventually Naruto asked, "Will my clan ever hear about me? And is reviving my uncle in this dimension?" with much enthusiasm.

Sarutobi then tried to get off the topic and tolled Naruto to close his eyes and hold out his hands. He complied and could feel something soft being put into his hands. When he opened his eyes he saw a pile of black and blue cloth with a dark blue cryo mask (the mask sub-zero wears. You have to know about Mortal Kombat in some parts). The mask has a black cloth that covers the hair, forehead, neck, and chin. While the cryo part was dark blue and covered the rest of his face. And has four venting holes on each side to stop the steam from his breath. While he wore a light blue quilted vest that was in the form of a v in the front and covered a black long sleeve shirt that connected to two snap on gloves so his entire arms are completely hidden. He also had a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots.

Naruto didn't like the way he looked so he put his old orange suit on and told the Sandaime to keep them until he was actually going to wear them. Then the old man headed towards his desk and pulled out six scrolls and handed them to Naruto along with two rather thick books. Sarutobi told Naruto that the scrolls were some of his family's most treasured techniques. Also that he should read the books he gave Naruto and follow what they say exactly. Naruto just nodded and left with his load.

And so the torture...I mean training for Naruto has begun.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

/2 moths later/

Naruto had been following the books that the third gave him exactly he has mastered and performed just about everything in the books. He learned how to activate his Angel eyes and control his spear. He also learned the basics of controlling ice and water and both of his clan's taijutsus. He even made himself a Lin kue ice sword that has three edges two of those edges were on the left or right of the main blade. Along with his homemade sword he also learned some Lin kue kinjutsu and a basic academy jutsu called Water clone jutsu. The only thing he could not get right was walking up a frozen tree. Sure he passed regular tree walking but walking up a frozen tree was something else. He had to have more concentration that he was lacking in. So when Sarutobi came to see him he was disappointed in the progress he should already be learning at least two jutsu all ready. Then he saw the problem Naruto just wasn't putting enough chakra to his feet. So the old man taught Naruto how to meditate.

At first Naruto started to complain, "Why do I have to meditate? It's just a waist of time."

Sarutobi just sighed and said, "Naruto the whole point of these exercises is to teach you control and speed if you don't learn these you will never excel as a Lin kue." Naruto just listened to the old man's wisdom and learned how to meditate. Through this process he noticed he was a whole lot faster than a kid his age should be, probably from all of his weight training with his ice weights.

A few weeks later Naruto finally finished his meditation and was ready to face the horrible ice tree. It was also his birthday today and the Third said he had something for Naruto to sign today so Naruto didn't waist any time. He started to gather chakra to the soles of his feet and ran up the tree. To his surprise he got it on the first try and was thinking, 'The old man was right maybe meditating really does help me focus.' He decided not to think to hard about it and took of to the Thirds office.

While on his way he passed a crowded playground where he heard kids making fun of someone. He decided to go see who they were making fun of. When he got there he saw a pink haired girl in the middle of the crowed crying. So Naruto decided to help her. When one of the kids tried to punch her his fist was caught by Naruto. The kid tried to attack Naruto but his fist was blocked again and again until finally the kid got tired and said, "Come on this isn't fun anymore!" And all the kids left.

Naruto was about to leave when he heard the girl behind him say "Thank you. My name is Sakura Haruno, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a smile. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off blushing. Naruto Blushed as he made his way to the Hokage's.

When he finally got to the Hokage's Sarutobi asked, "Naruto have you finished what the books have told you?" Naruto just nodded in response. "Good, now I want you to sign this contract stating that you have finished your first part of training and you will become a full fledged Lin kue and if this works out the way I hope it will then a Lin kue will know of your existence."

Upon hearing this Naruto quickly signed his name and was now a Lin kue. He could not have been prouder than this day and tomorrow he would finally learn some jutsu.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

In some mountain range.

"What is it grandmaster Sub-Zero?" Asked a Lin kue

"It seems I have to find a new Lin kue. Pack my things this Lin kue is far away." Said Sub-Zero

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Back in Konoha

"Alright Naruto you get the rest of the day off because of your birthday." said the Hokage.

Naruto just shrugged and left. Sarutobi sighed and wondered if this birthday would be different then the others.

'An old man can only hope and watch as things unfold.' Sarutobi thought.

Naruto was going to his training ground to practice his clan's jutsu only to run into a crying girl who looked rather scared and afraid. Now Naruto always had a soft spot for girls and decided to see what the problem was. When got to her, she took one look at him and seemed to shiver. Naruto asked, "What's the matter are you lost? Where are your parents?" The girl just looked at him and giggled.

"I'm Temari, Who are you?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he replied. She just ran off after hearing his name. "Well that was weird I hope she doesn't no about the Demon Brat nickname I have." He stared at her back as she ran.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**A/N: I can't wait till Naruto goes to the Ninja academy but its going to be hard for him to fail three times sense he can already do a water clone jutsu huh. Naruto is still learning about his powers! Tell me what you think. R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Longest chapter yet yay. Hope to make them longer in the future.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter. There were two rules about doing this that I got from blorg. They were I could not make it a Naruto Hinata pairing or a Naruto Sasuke. I have no problem with the latter I don't read yaoi and I will not write something I won't even read. The first I think is a little weird. I like Naruto and Hinata pairings but I won't break the rules. So I can still have Hinata follow our hero or I can have some one else to do it. Give me your opinion on the matter.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruto age: 6

A week had passed since Naruto's birthday. Subzero and a few Lin Kue warriors walked into the village hidden in the leaves. They walked straight through to Hokage Tower. They made their way to the Hokage's office. They just walked in despite the secretaries ranting.

"You have a Lin Kue warrior here." Subzero said. "We want him."

"The Lin Kue you speak of is a child still and must not leave this village until he has come of Jounin." Sarutobi said. He wasn't about to let Naruto go without being a full fledge ninja. He didn't care what the Lin Kue could do.

"It's brave of you to say that, but it would be better if the boy came with us." Subzero said. The boy would prove useful in the next Mortal Kombat tournament.

"He will become Jounin before his eighteenth birthday if he keeps training like he is." Sarutobi said. "All I ask is that you give me that long."

Subzero thought it over. The next tournament didn't start till Naruto was twenty and it would be good to have a ninja in the ranks. He would also have two years to train him the rest he needed to know. It seemed like a win, win situation. "Fine I will come on the boys eighteenth birthday to collect him." He finally said.

"It would be nice if Naruto had a tutor for his Lin Kue training." Sarutobi said. "Maybe you could leave one of your warriors. They could also send you progress reports on Naruto." He knew this would get him to leave one of them to train Naruto.

"Fine you can have one of my men to train the child." Subzero said and looked at the hooded figure behind him. "You're staying." He said the person then motioned for the rest to follow him out. Subzero and his men left the room except the one.

"Please sit down" Sarutobi said. He motioned to the chair right in front of him. He smiled at the young figure.

The Lin kue sat down and removed there hood. The face of a young girl maybe seven years older than Naruto came out of the hood. She was pretty and didn't wear the crio mask. It was surprising to see a Lin Kue besides Naruto not wearing the mask. "My name is Serenity." She said with a smile. "I was an Elite Lin Kue at the age of ten. I hope I will be able to teach the young Lin Kue." She said. He acted much older than she was and the way she talked what that of an old woman too.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Serenity." Sarutobi said smiling back. He looked her up and down. Her cloths were a mystery to him because she was wearing the long cloche. You could see her breath and she looked like she was sweating. All in all she looked very uncomfortable but didn't show it in her speech or actions. "Shall we get acquainted before I show you Naruto?"

Naruto was meditating on a log. He was trying to focus his energy just to see how much he had. He had been here for a half hour and still didn't see the end.

"Naruto wasn't it?" asked a voice of a little girl.

Naruto looked back and saw a girl with brown hair and a weird dress. "Yes Temari." He recognized her. She was a little taller then him but not by much. He smiled at her.

"Sorry I ran off like that before. I'm not used to people being nice to be here. I didn't know how to take it." Temari said. "I'm from the village hidden in the sand." She confessed like it was a bad thing. She looked at the ground.

Naruto smiled. "It's ok I'm used to people running from me." He said. "It's an every day occurrence." He looked at her. She looked like she was going to run again but this time from embarrassment. He hadn't spent much time talking to girls so he this was cool to him.

She walked over and sat beside him. "So what were you doing?" She asked.

"I was meditating, trying to focus my energy." He said. He didn't think it was a big deal until her eyes lit up.

"Really you can do that just by sitting there?" She asked.

"Yea its easy just do as I do." Naruto said setting up to meditate. She followed every thing he did with a smile. She was excited to train with him. He was the coolest person she had met in the leaf village.

"Naruto, do you think we could train again?" She asked after a few seconds of meditating. She really wanted to train with him some more.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said still concentrating.

After a few hours of there training Sarutobi and a young women walked into the training ground to find Naruto and Temari still meditating. "I thought you didn't like meditating." Sarutobi said to Naruto.

"Old man you're going to break my concentration." Naruto almost shouted breaking Temari's.

She looked over at Naruto. "You call your Hokage old man?" She asked. If anyone called the Kazekage anything like that they would end up dead. She was totally shocked to hear a child say that to the leader of a village.

"I've called him worse to his face." Naruto said still concentrating not even noticing the other person next to Sarutobi.

"Well Naruto I have some one for you to meet." Sarutobi said. He motioned for the girl to approach Naruto.

She walked up to Naruto as he turned around. "I am Serenity a Lin Kue warrior, and now your new tutor." She said with a warm smile. She looked the child criomaster up and down.

"How did you score one of those?" Naruto said looking past Serenity at Sarutobi. Sarutobi didn't answer.

Temari wasn't sure what was going on and decided to keep her mouth shut.

Naruto looked back at Serenity. "When can we start training?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Tomorrow, if you like" She said smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me, where are you staying?" He asked curiously. He was shocked to hear the answer.

"With you" Sarutobi said. He smiled at the horrified look on Naruto's face. "I have already sent another bed to your house." He swore Naruto was going to pass out.

"You can't be serious old man." Naruto shouted. He looked from Serenity to Sarutobi then back for any sign of a lie. There was none. "Please tell me you're kidding." Naruto said looking at Sarutobi pleadingly.

"It's the only place available for her to stay." Sarutobi said. "And it will give you all the time in the world to get to know each other." He walked off laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Almost as long as the last one. I decided to go on with the story. I hope I don't bore you with this chapter its pretty slow and don't have much too it. But don't let that stop you from reading it. Please R&R or I will sick Gaara on you.

Naruto age: 6

After a few weeks of training with Serenity, Naruto could now make ice come from his hands without a source of water around. It wasn't normal ice though. He couldn't turn it to water. It made it so he could only use the ice as a blast or to freeze things. It was cool to be able to do it though. He could also do a lot more things with water. He was training with Serenity next to a pond just outside of the village. Serenity didn't like going near the hot springs for some reason. He was training to use his freezing technique on water. He couldn't freeze the entire pond yet but he was close.

"You're getting better." Serenity said sweetly. She was always sweet to Naruto. To him she didn't seem like much of a warrior. But then she was only dealing with a child. "You want to take a break?" She asked for the fifth time that morning.

"No." Naruto said also for the fifth time. He was working at this hard and didn't want to stop for a break. He kept focusing his chakra and freezing the pond over and over again, turning it back to water after each time.

Serenity worried about Naruto. He might push himself too far. She sat on the bank and watched him. She had been watching him for a wile now. All he ate was Raman and all he did was train or sleep. She wondered why he pushed himself, why he would go so far to get strong. He would only act like a six year old when that Temari girl was around and she was going back to the sand village in a month. Serenity just didn't get Naruto.

Naruto had also learned a couple things from Temari and vise versa. He learned from her the clone jutsu and a few jutsu's that needed a fan. He had been using her fan when he learned them and still needed his own. He had taught her the water clone jutsu and walking up trees. He had also taught her how to walk up frozen trees and on water. They had fun wile they hung out and she was definably smart and caught on fast.

"Naruto I think that's enough for today." Serenity finally said. Naruto looked like he was going to pass out.

"Give me five more minutes." Naruto said. "I know I can do this." He was bound and determent to get this right.

"Naruto." She said slightly raising her voice.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said standing up and walking off. He walked about five yards and stopped at a tree. He ran up it.

"Naruto, I don't want you to use up your entire chakra reserves, stop training now!" She yelled at him.

Naruto looked down at her. He swiftly jumped down and landed about a foot apart from her. He looked up into her eyes. "Nobody else will care if I use up all my chakra and die." He said to her. He hadn't said it in a mean way. He knew it was true but he didn't seem too sad about it either. It had surprised Serenity that he would say that with little or no emotion. Naruto promptly walked back to the gates of the village saying things under his breath.

Serenity followed him but at a large distance. She wasn't sure how powerful his ninja arts were and didn't want to find out first hand.

Later that day Naruto was eating Raman at his favorite Raman stand. He was mowing down as usual. He was thinking about Serenity and how she never told him about herself. All he knew about her was her name, she was Lin Kue, and she had to teach him because her boss said so. She had never volunteered any knowledge of herself. She hadn't even told him her birthday so he could get her a present. She was nice but secretive. As you can guess Naruto's mind was racing with a sorts of things his imagination could come up with. Like if she had done something bad or something.

He would ask her later right now he was eating. He smiled as he shoved more noodles in his mouth.

Serenity was writing her first report on Naruto. She wasn't sure what to report first the fact that he was a good fighter or the fact that he might be unstable mentally. She looked down at the blank paper before her. It was unusual for her to be at a loss of words. Naruto was a complicated kid though. She then wrote what she thought she could. She left out the part where Naruto thought his life didn't matter. She was hoping that she could fix that in him. Besides if Subzero heard that he would be here killing all the villagers. She had never seen the villagers attack Naruto but it was in there eyes. They hated him with a passion and it seemed that they had attacked him sometime in the past. She felt sad for the child.

Naruto was walking down Main Street when he bumped into a young girl. He stood up and helped her up as fast as he could. "I'm sorry it's my fault." Naruto said bowing his head. He couldn't believe he was so absent minded.

"It's ok." the young girl said. She wore a heavy jacket even in the heat of summer. Naruto was surprised by this. "My name is Hinata. What's yours?" she said with a polite smile.

Naruto smiled back. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it." He said. He started to laugh.

She continued to smile as she walked away from Naruto. She thought he was funny.

Naruto ran to his apartment. It was about to get dark out and that's when the villagers get really riled up with him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last year nor did he want to die from a random jutsu send his way. He looked around and found Serenity in the bedroom writing something. He sat on the chair and waited for her to get done. He knew it would be a wile before she got done. He knew what she was writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, don't expect these too regularly because I am trying to finish two of my other stories. Alright I have Mortal Kombat Armageddon, which is the first Mortal Kombat game I got my hands on since the cartoon was out (and for the younger generation: yes there was a cartoon about Mortal Kombat.) so you get my drift. I was thinking about putting Naruto into the Armageddon tournament. For those of you who haven't played the Armageddon game it's supposed to be the end of the Mortal Kombat fighting because the fighters were destroying the realms. So the gods or someone made a pyramid and put a fire spirit (Looks like a fire demon) at the top and the last one standing in the tournament had to fight him. He is hard to beat and I only beat him with a walking corps formerly known as Liu Kang. He got the power of a god I guess but I'm not sure if all of them do. In the game you get to use all 60 characters from the Mortal Kombat world. This is going to be fun thinking up the fights for the tournament. **

**xXXx**

Age: 12

Location: Konoha

xXXx

Naruto stood there wearing his Ninja head band proudly. He had passed his ninja exams without any trouble and even got to beat up a traitor. Life was good. He was walking into his class room one last time. Serenity had gone home after a few years of training him, but not before knocking him out of the Emo phase of his life. He and Hinata had become close friends since then. When her mother died he had sat up all night holding the crying girl. Thanks to him she was less shy and didn't stutter. He was also on friendly terms with her sister Hanabi. Sakura wasn't quite a friend but they were closer than acquaintances.

Naruto sat down near Hinata and she began talking to him about everything under the sun. He smiled mostly because he loved this side of her. She would talk to him like there was no tomorrow and wouldn't stop until class started. She could talk for hours and some of the things she knew where astonishing to him. But that's not our story today.

"Alright class, today you will be assigned to your three man teams." Said Iruka as class started. Naruto didn't really listen till he heard his name called. "Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto groaned at that. Why did the 'Emo King' himself have to be on his team? It was a good thing that Sasuke didn't remember that it was Naruto that killed his family. He was lead to believe that a nuke Nin' had done it. He stopped paying attention after that, and laid his head down on the table. This was going to be a long day.

He waited with his team after all the others had gone for about an hour and a half until a man lazily walked into the room. The man was about six foot tall maybe taller, had grey gravity defining hair, a small mask on his face, and had a standard jounin outfit on. The man looked up from his orange book. Sakura was about to scream something when Naruto bobbed her on the head. "No yelling, Sakura-chan"

"Sorry Naruto-sensei" She said as she usually did. Naruto had trained her in the physical aspects of being a Shinobi. He had even taught her one of his Taijutsu styles, that he had found in a scroll he got from the old man. She was a lot stronger than any other girl in the class, aside from Hinata, and she worked well with Naruto.

Naruto got up and looked at the masked ninja. "Your late" He said in a lazy voice.

"My first assumption about you is that you all suck." The masked man said.

"You know what they say about assumptions, they make an ass out of you and me" Naruto said with a smile.

The masked man looked at Naruto questionably then said "Meet me on the roof" then disappeared in smoke and leaves. Naruto did the same only with snow instead of leaves, leaving king Emo and Sakura to walk up the stairs.

When they arrived Naruto was there waiting for them. The man motioned for them to sit down. "Let's start with introductions. My name is Kakashi, I like many things, I don't like many things and my dreams are none of your business." He said then pointed to Sakura, "your turn."

"My name is Sakura, I like…" She thought for a minute "training with Naruto-sensei, I hate Ino-pig, and my dream is to be the strongest koniochi ever, and" She looked at Sasuke and blushed.

'_At least she is trying' _thought Kakashi. He pointed to Sasuke "You next duck ass"

Sasuke glared at him for a second, "My name is Sasuke, I don't really have likes, dislikes, too many to count, and I don't have a dream per say, more like an ambition, to kill a certain man."

'_An Emo avenger, GREAT.' _Kakashi thought. _'I think he needs more help then the others' _He looked he looked at Naruto "you're up Blondie"

Naruto looked at him passively "My name is Naruto, I like things, I hate things, and I have dreams." He said being just as cryptic as his Sensei.

'_That got me nothing' _Kakashi thought, "Alright, I will be giving out your Gennin exam tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Kakashi-sensei, we already took our Gennin exam." Sakura said.

"He needs to test our teamwork." Naruto said. Kakashi began to stare at him in disbelief. The kid had already figured out what the test was about before he even explained the rules. No one had figured it out this fast.

xXXx

Sub-Zero was meditating on what Serenity had told him when she had gotten back to the temple. She had told him that her charge was stronger than her. That he was quickly becoming as strong as him. Naruto might have surpassed him in pure power by now. It was scary to hear how someone so young could be so powerful. Sub-Zero sighed as he stood up. She had also told him that Naruto was easily a Jounin in strength, the Hokage had tried to field promote him before she had left but he wanted to stay with the people his own age, so he declined the offer. Naruto was an enigma that was for sure.

xXXx

Kakashi showed up in the old mans office later that day.

"They pass" he said.

"But the test isn't till tomorrow." Sarutobi said.

"One of them already figured out the meaning of the test and told the others in front of me" answered Kakashi. "It was Naruto."

"I should have known. He is very good at figuring things out."

"Should I test their strengths then?"

"I know what Naruto's strengths are. He is strong in a lot Taijutsu styles and even has taught the young Haruno girl a little bit. He is also extremely good in Ninjutsu do to his blood line. The only problem he has is with Genjutsu. He can't use one to save his life, but he can dispel them pretty good. The only problem is that when he does he dispels all Genjutsu in the area, friend or foe."

"Then why isn't he a Chunin yet?"

"He wouldn't take the field promotions I have tried to give him. I tried to get him to go to Chunin and Jounin many times but he wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want special treatment because he was stronger than the others." The old man said.

"We are a ninja village, that's what we do." Kakashi said, and the aged Hokage glared at him. "Kidding, kidding"

**(I could stop here and let my adoring fans have what they want, but I like making you squirm.)**

xXXx

Naruto had been sneezing all the way to the training ground. He was scheduled to meet Hinata and Hanabi to train them today. He smiled as he saw them. They were sitting on a log waiting for him.

"Naruto-sama, what took you so long?" Hanabi asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He shot back. "My Jounin sensei was way late and made us do these stupid introductions."

Hanabi pouted at him. "Now look at what you did Naruto-sama." Hinata said to him.

"Not you too Hinata-chan." He said and hung his head in defeat. He then told them to stretch out so they did. He didn't need them pulling something and having the Hyuuga head coming after his ass for hurting both of his daughters. Naruto had them work on advanced hand to hand combat. They were at about Chunin level in that, Hinata being a high Chunin and Hanabi being a low Chunin. He hadn't, nor will ever teach them Ninjutsu because his demanded way too much chakra. They would have been able to shoot two of them out at the most. He also stayed away from using Ninjutsu himself, besides his ice, because of the damage it did. He was prepared to fight and hurt someone but he wasn't prepared to kill them yet. He had made most of the Jutsu he knew himself, and with the fact that they used so much chakra and some were seal-less they were hard to copy even with the Sharingon.

He watched them from the side of the training field. They were currently in a spar and with there weights on, they were at the same level. With there weights off it would be clear from the start that Hinata would win. Hinata was currently wearing fifty pounds on each limb apposed to Hanabi's forty. Though Hinata was trained in more Taijutsu style Naruto had made it so they had to use the same style and only stick to one. Hanabi had chosen one that they had been training in together and knew that Hinata was at her level in it.

Naruto got up and told them to stop. He then corrected there forms a little then they went back at it. The spar ended in a draw as the sun was setting. Hinata put her sister on her back and they both waved back at him as they walked off home. Naruto smiled at them and turned around to leave just in time to hear a surround sound "Bye, Naruto-sama." He sighed as he walked home.

xXXx

It had been a couple weeks since the Gennin exam and all they had been doing was D-rank missions. Naruto hadn't complained but that didn't mean the others hadn't.

"Alright you wrinkled old bas…" Sasuke was suddenly silenced as his head was currently going though the floor.

"I think what my teammate is trying to say is that we need a harder mission." Naruto said. That made Iruka go into a rant about how the mission system worked. As no one was listening but Sakura, the Hokage decided to give into the demand.

"Well we have a C-Rank mission to wave. It's an escort mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder back home." The Hokage said as he was going through the paper work. He grabbed the scroll and gave it to Kakashi.

"That will do nicely, old man." said Naruto.

Sarutobi hit a button on his desk and said "Send him in"

A drunken man came though the door and looked at the Shinobi. "These are the 'Ninja' that are supposed to protect me. They look like a bunch of idiots to me, especially the one in the over coat." Naruto had changed his style from his orange jumpsuit to an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue leather over coat. "And look at that one with the duck ass hair cut." Sasuke was seething and was about to attack the client when he found himself on his face again. Naruto was smirking.

"They will do fine besides you got Naruto on your side." Sarutobi said.

"You mean me right" Kakashi interjected.

"Yes of course, you too."

"Fine, fine. Just don't let me get killed." Tazuna said as he walked out.

"Your mission starts in a half hour. Pack enough for a few weeks and meet at the north gate." Sarutobi said. "And Kakashi if you're late I'll tell Rin where your book stash is." Kakashi visibly paled.

xXXx

Naruto and Tazuna were waiting for the rest of the team at the north gate like told.

"So you know anyone named Gato?" Naruto asked the bridge builder.

Tazuna looked at Naruto surprised. "N-never h-heard of him" He said hoping Naruto wouldn't tell the others.

"Oh then what I heard on the News, about him being in Wave was untrue"

"M-maybe"

"Alright then"

Just then Kakashi and the rest of the team got there. Naruto smiled as they set off into what he was sure was going to be a great adventure.

**xXXx**

**That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Now this could turn into a Naruto harem or I could just go with no parings, I don't know yet. Well tell me what you think and I'll get back to you. I don't know how much I will be updating this. It could be every few days because I had fun with this or it could be every year like it has been because I'm easily distracted. Oh well, R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said before, don't expect these too regularly. I'm only doing this chapter because it was fun doing the last one, and it's easier to change the cannon than make new stuff up on the spot. I was going to turn Serenity into Frost, but I was playing Konquest (the story mode on Armageddon) and she went psycho on my ass. So I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her, unless I totally remake Frost's personality into Serenity's, or I could just make it so she hates everyone but Naruto.**

**xXXx**

Team Seven walked down the road to Wave. Naruto noticed it first because of his long history training with water and ice Jutsu. (Don't yell at me I don't have the internet to look up the names in Japanese in my dorm.) The puddle ahead was laced with water chakra. He smirked as they got closer and watched the two people that popped out cut 'Kakashi' into pieces with a spiked chain.

"One down" one of the brothers said.

"Four to-" that one was quickly silenced as Naruto was right in front of him, just standing there smiling. "What the hell?" Naruto grabbed him by the arm and started to through hay makers into his chest. After about three Naruto kicked the pour guy so hard he went flying into a tree behind him, taking his brother with him, do to the chain attaching them. Naruto smirked as he walked towards them. They both hit a button releasing the chain, because if he threw one of them again one or both of them could get caught in it and ripped to shreds. One of their claws shot towards him wile the other Brother jumped out and ran towards Tazuna.

'_Thought so'_ Naruto, well thought. He grabbed the clawed hand by the wrist and snapped it like a twig. Throwing the man aside he watched as Sakura ducked under the other brother's claw and flawlessly tripped him then grabbed him in the air and smashed his back into her knee. It didn't break his back but it didn't feel too good either. She threw him to the side thinking that she had beaten him.

"Look what I did Naruto-sensei." She almost yelled. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the missing Nin' jumped up to attack her again. She didn't see it and he wouldn't make it with his weights on. He was about to take off his over coat, the most weighted thing on his body, when Kakashi showed up and grabbed the Nin' by the neck. Naruto sighed as he put his over coat back into place.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and bonked her on the head. "Don't let your guard down unless your opponent is unconscious or dead." He said in a cold voice telling her he was mad.

"Sorry Naruto-sensei" She said in a sad voice.

Naruto just patted her on the head and smiled. "As long as you're alright" He said as he looked at the two missing ninja. Now giving a more evil version of his fox grin, he tied them up and put them up against a tree. "Anbu should be around to get them soon. I think our client has some explaining to do."

Tazuna told them about how a man named Gato who had come to there small country and started take over the import, export so that the only way to get supplies would be to pay his extremely high taxes. He then bled the country dry.

Naruto had known about it from a trip to Wave on an errand from Sarutobi. He had left the village a lot on 'errands' that the aged Hokage gave to him that 'didn't happen' or was 'not important' enough for the counsel to know about. The only kind of 'errands' he didn't take were assassinations.

After the sob story the team decided to go ahead with the mission and continued walking. Before long they were in wave and walking down a small dirt road. Sasuke was feeling bad about not getting any action earlier and decided to attack the first thing that moved that wasn't them. He noticed a rustling in a bush near them and threw a kunai at it.

"What did you find Sasuke" Kakashi asked as he ran to the bush and pulled it back, to reveal a small white rabbit with the kunai between its ears. It looked scared as hell. "False alarm, wasting ghosts"

Naruto looked at the bunny _'rabbits are supposed to change color in the fall'_ he heard a whooshing sound. "Everybody down" He yelled grabbing Tazuna and Sakura and hitting the deck, just in time to see a giant sword rush passed where Tazuna's and Sakura's heads were. It imbedded its self into a near by tree, and a man jumped on it. The man had pants on that reminded Naruto of a cow, no shirt a leather strap over his chest, to hold the giant sword Naruto presumed, and bandages covering his mouth.

"Sharingan No Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers had trouble."

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist" Kakashi said frowning under his mask. This was not good. He had a Jounin level opponent and he had Gennin with him.

Naruto looked on with interest as a mist started to spread over the battle field. He took out a kunai and ran towards Zabuza. "Kakashi keep an eye on the client." He said as he jumped up to the sword.

Zabuza quickly realized what the kid was doing as he pulled out a kunai also. Naruto landed on the sword and sliced Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza tried to slice back, trying not to give Naruto any space on the blade; if Zabuza fell off he might not get the sword back for the rest of the fight if at all.

The kunai clashed together, "Nice sword" Naruto said, "Too bad it's incomplete, it was supposed to be sentient wasn't it?" He said with a smile. Naruto was just as strong as Zabuza but Zabuza had his height over Naruto. "And there is only two ways for a weapon to become sentient. A. You put part of the user's soul into it, but the sword might reject that and it would take ten years off your life. B. You put a full soul of another person and hope they don't hate you for the rest of your life. The girl about a quarter a mile away is the one you wanted to do that with, huh." Naruto smiled seeing the look in Zabuza's eyes as he gave a little ground in shock. "What happened, you get attached to her?"

"That is none of your business" Zabuza said trying to gain back the lost ground but to no avail as Naruto kicked him in the stomach. Zabuza fell down to the ground.

Naruto smiled as he dropped to the ground also. "What's wrong Zabuza, having trouble finding your sword?" Naruto taunted as he stood between the Demon of the Mist and his famed sword.

"You little bastard I'm going to rip you apart!" Zabuza said running towards Naruto, who just stood there and with his Kunai out. When Zabuza was close he threw the kunai at him, giving Zabuza a small amount of time to dodge only to have a kick to the face from Naruto. The kick sent Zabuza in to a small pond right next to them.

"You ok Zabuza-chan?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

'_This kid is good' _Zabuza thought _'but he only uses Taijutsu. He might not be able to use Ninjutsu and that's where I'll get him.'_

Zabuza got up and started flipping though hand signs and shouted some thing that Naruto really didn't care about since he didn't have his angle eye activated. A pool of water appeared before Zabuza and shot at Naruto at an alarming speed. When it hit where Naruto was the only thing that was left was Naruto's coat. "Did I atomize him?" Zabuza said. Just then a chain rapped around him. It tied his hands to his body and his legs together. A snake head was at the end.

"Zabuza-chan, if you not going to play by my rules I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Naruto said from behind Zabuza. To make his point more clear, or just to make it so he would have to deal with Zabuza for a wile, hidden spikes came out of the chain and tightened a little making Zabuza scream in pain. Naruto put the spikes back in and unwrapped Zabuza.

Naruto felt some one coming then saw a Senbon go into Zabuza's neck. Just then a masked Shinobi appeared, grabbing Zabuza.

The masked nin' was a little shorter than Naruto wearing a blue dress and wooden sandals. "Thank you for distracting Zabuza for me. I have been tracking him for days." They said just before they both disappeared. They had reappeared near Zabuza's sword, but it was gone in a poof. They curst under their breath as they disappeared again.

"Shit" Kakashi said as he looked on, for two reasons. One because Zabuza was still alive do to the fact the 'Hunter Nin' didn't dissect him on the spot, and two because Naruto had just done heavy damage to a jounin because he wasn't 'playing fair.' What the hell was Naruto?

xXXx

It wasn't long before they got to Tazuna's house. A young boy wearing a cream colored shirt and short, green overalls and a young woman wearing a pinkish shirt and some blue jeans were sitting on the porch.

"This is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari." Tazuna said as they walked up them. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura said hi. Sasuke just glared at them.

Naruto decided to walk into the forest instead of going in the house. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and smiled. "You can come out now, Haku-chan."

The masked nin' from before appeared behind him suddenly. "How long have you noticed me following you?" She asked.

"Since a half hour after the fight" Naruto said. "You're very good at hiding your presence, if I hadn't been trained the way I have; I would have never noticed you."

"Why didn't you take me with you, Naruto-sama?"

"Because Haku-chan, if I had we would have started a war with mist, and the council would have probably turned you into breading stock." Naruto said sadly. It had been an 'errand' that the Hokage sent him on. He went to mist and helped her along with a few more blood line possessors escape. It was a small group of about five. The Hokage sent Naruto because he was still a civilian and couldn't be track to Konoha. He had befriended the young ice user and they had bonded in the week it took to get out of Mist's clutches. "Why do you work for a Nuke Nin'?"

"Because besides for you he was the only one to ever see use in me." She said. "He is precious to me. 'You must protect those precious to you with your very life.' You told me that."

"When it comes down to it I will protect my team and my client. I may have to kill Zabuza to do it."

"No, I want to fight you one on one." She said.

"I can't promise anything, I will do what is right for my mission."

xXXx

**There's another chapter. It's a miracle I did more than one chapter a month. Hell it hasn't even been a week. Now I'm sorry for the short one sided fight against Zabuza, but he will need to be pretty powerful if he is to go into the tournament. Here's hoping you like it. R&R**


End file.
